Ah Winter!
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: The two couples were throwing each other snowballs like Marissa has said; now it looked like it was Duncan and Courtney that was winning. Marissa and DJ just let themselves in the snow, Marissa sighted happily, "Ah winter! How beautiful to do things together such as making snowmen's with our children."


Hi to all of the **Total Drama** fans over the world. I'm representing you a new story, yes it's short but it will do it. I'm happy that there so many stories written in the **Total Drama**- okay, enough. After nearly three years of absence and heck I don't remember that a lot of **Total Drama** stories were published here, less than _1000_ stories I meant.

The last time I have written was Criminal published on here on the 19th of November, 2011. So that was a long time ago. Also before I forget I have done Total Drama stories and published on here: _Umbrella_, _By the way _and _Raspberries_. Which were all songs stories- you know what I mean? The only story I have written and published here was _Snow Storm_ which is an **M** story (Alejandro and Heather story) made in February 26th 2011.

Anyways now let's speak of this story; this is going to be short. Not too short but short, so don't think that I'll write a long one. I'm scared enough that I used someone else's idea on here. There are so many stories on here that I can't all look at them… If I stole someone's idea or story, my apologies- one more thing: this is a Duncan x Courtney, DJ x OC story. Now let's stop talking and go on with the story.

**I don't own the characters- only Marissa, Daphne, Carl, Elliot and Sophie.**

* * *

Courtney was singing a lullaby to Carl, her and Duncan's son. He was falling asleep and Courtney smiled, Duncan comes in not happy. Courtney raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Duncan?"

Duncan sighted, "Cheese DJ and I cleared half way of the entrance but this is crap. I don't know why those plow people doesn't do their jobs properly."

Courtney was giggling as she placed Carl in his crib, she turns to her husband. "Duncan you should know how Canada is."

Duncan grumbled under his breath, a young woman with black hair enters the room. Her blue eyes peers into her cousin's eyes, Duncan glared at her. "Why are you staring at me like that, Marissa?"

"Because sometimes I think you dramatized Duncan, this wasn't the worst that you two had to cleared the driveway." Pointed out Marissa as she placed a hand on her hip, Duncan was fuming but he promised when his daughter Daphne was born that he'll stay calm when he's around children.

"When was the last time it has been worse?" asked Duncan as he crossed his arms. Marissa and Courtney both smiled at this and Courtney said, "Oh come on, Duncan. Don't tell me you forgot the time I was pregnant with Daphne."

Marissa laughed, "Who would forget Duncan swearing? It was quite loud if you would ask me. I remember that Courtney and I were embarrassed."

Duncan blushed. "Oh yeah, that _one_- I remember now."

"Now come along, guys. We're going to let Carl do his sleeping." Courtney gestured them outside and as they were almost to the kitchen her cellphone started to ring, Duncan groaned. He was going to grab it but Courtney stopped him, she pushes the talk button and said, "Hello who is this?"

Duncan just shook his head as he went to sit in the kitchen as Marissa started to prepare tea, she turns to her cousin. "Come on Duncan cheer up."

Duncan smiled, "At _least_ you're here to cheer me up when my wife's on the phone. You know being busy. At least we live next door."

"You know that DJ is nice enough to help you clear your driveway." Marissa heard the kettle fuming as she poured the hot water and then added each a tea pocked in the four cups. She handed one to Duncan who accepted the offer, he usually takes coffee but this time he was in the mood for tea.

Suddenly a little girl with black hair with teal eyes entered the kitchen by running, Duncan gently grabbed her. He glared at her, "What have I said about running in the house, Daphne?"

"Sorry daddy, no running in the house." Then she went to sit next to her father as she hugged him. Duncan stares at her as he sipped his cup of tea; he then placed it down on the table. He went to hug her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Truly sweetie, you'll look like a version of me but feminine later on." Duncan was already thrilled at this moment but then looked serious. "However I don't want you to be in _big_ trouble like I did as a teen. Piercings and tattoos…"

"No tattoos and piercings- _especially_ no dying." Courtney was now angry, Daphne let out a sad sight. Courtney went to sit next to her daughter as she fixed her high pigtail and kissed her forehead. Daphne has inherited everything from her father. Courtney smiled at her, "Daphne…. Our little angel you know that I don't want you to be exactly like your father when you'll be a teenager. Promise me that?"

"I'll try, mommy." The five and ½ year-old Daphne said to her mother as she asked a glass of chocolate milk. Her parents give her a stern look and Daphne gulped and said "Please." Before Marissa served her a small glass, she made one for her and DJ's son, Elliot.

"Daphne, we're going to stop for the rest of the day?" asked a tired Elliot. Marissa giggled as she handed him the glass of chocolate, "Good idea, Elliot. Now where's your father?"

"I'm here, honey." DJ turned Marissa by the hips and kissed her lightly as they heard a fake cough. DJ and Marissa parted as they laughed; Daphne was going to fall asleep as Duncan decided to bring her in her bedroom. Duncan was back two minutes later, he smiled at his wife. "She immediately fell asleep when she landed on her bed, Court."

"It's great to hear this." Courtney has said as she kissed quickly Duncan on the cheek. Marissa smiled as she clapped her hands together, "What about the four of us will play a snowball fight at night?"

The three others nodded; they needed to do an exercise before going to sleep in their soft beds.

* * *

It was close to 9pm they just placed their children to bed. Marissa had trouble getting her and DJ's daughter Sophie getting to bed. She simply didn't want to go to bed; she and DJ finally got her asleep. Sophie was quite stubborn for a one year-old.

The two couples were throwing each other snowballs like Marissa has said; now it looked like it was Duncan and Courtney that was winning. Marissa and DJ just let themselves in the snow, Marissa sighted happily, "Ah winter! How beautiful to do things together such as making snowmen's with our children."

Duncan grinned at her as he was kneeling, "Yeah throwing snowballs were made me completely forget today's frustration at clearing my driveway."

"And mine." Putted in Courtney as she laughed, the other three joined her laugher as they felt extremely good and they each did a yawn which meant it was time to go to bed. Duncan kissed Courtney quickly on the lips as DJ did the same to Marissa. The two couples each went to their homes to sleep and be close to their children.

At 1am Duncan and Courtney were awoken by their daughter's screams and Courtney laughed, "You know what that means?"

Duncan tiredly rolled his eyes, "Yeah that means that big winds with some snow has awoken her and she got scare with that. Ah winter! What a joy to have it."

* * *

Criticisms and reviews are welcome.

_If you want give me an idea for a next story of __**Total Drama**__ and the couple or family stuff… etc. you are more than welcome to do so_.


End file.
